Winter's Silence
by siapom
Summary: CBP December Challenge Response Sometimes, a moment to yourself is all that you need to recognize what's right in front of you.


_CBP Challenge for this month:_ The Holiday Party – Everyone must attend this year's Holiday party at the Jeffersonian. Therefore: 1) Each and every regular BONES character must have a presence in the story. (If you can realistically work in the semi-regular characters, all the better.) 2) Some sort of conflict must arise. However, it's up to you to create a resolution. It can end in angst or a happy ending or, heck, it may not end at all! 3) This does not need to be kept in the tradition of "Christmas". All faiths and their respective traditions are acceptable. After all, diversity is the spice of life!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the show's not mine…the characters aren't mine…heck, even the TV I watch it on isn't mine. :sigh:

**A/N:** It's official. I'm apparently incapable of responding to a challenge in a manner that would be expected. lol So, despite that, I hope you enjoy this piece. Either way, please review if you feel so inclined. And, most importantly, I hope this story finds you amongst family and friends, whether you are celebrating a holiday or not. Hugs to all!

_Winter's Silence_

The frigid air was a welcome relief after the hours spent in the stuffy confines of the Jeffersonian's ballroom. Dr. Temperance Brennan took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly just to watch the smoke-like vapor waft away and disappear into the night sky. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the silence of the garden balcony that had become her secret hideaway. It was a small, but strangely inviting, spot that was tucked away at one end of the long, glittering room. It had an amazing view of the gardens below, and even from just outside the door she could see the sparkling, white, holiday lights that had been strung from the bare-limbed trees and around the winding walkways. If those walkways hadn't been so icy, she would have chanced being missed in order to descend the wrought iron staircase to wander the gardens. Instead, knowing that her absence would soon be noticed, she stepped carefully toward the railing of the balcony to gaze over the frozen landscape. Her high-heel shod feet slipped slightly on a patch of ice, and Temperance decided that a view from above would definitely have to do until the weather turned warmer. She paused in thought…_or until the groundskeepers have salted the walkways_. Sliding the last foot to the railing, she dropped the trailing skirts of her gown and reached out with both hands to steady herself against its ice encrusted surface, not caring that her long, white gloves would most likely be ruined. The bitter cold that seeped through the satin didn't bother her as it would some people. Instead, it helped to focus her attention, clear her mind. She relished the solitude of the gardens in winter. Gone were the families with shrieking children and the teens with blaring mp3 players. No, the quiet worked just fine.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Temperance peered into the distance, taking a moment to stop the thoughts that had been swirling through her mind – thoughts of family once again gone, the meaning of Christmas and what it meant to her…her past…her future. For now, it was enough that the creaking of ice-laden tree limbs was accompanied only by the sound of her breathing. She was even glad that the weather had caused her favorite water fountain to be silenced. Taking another deep breath, the corners of her mouth turned up in a soft smile. _It's so peaceful. I wish the feeling could last – _

The sound of raucous laughter split through the night and was gone just as suddenly when a door opened and closed. Temperance didn't turn around. She didn't need to. There was only one person that could have found her so quickly, and she knew that there was no need to hide from him. Booth understood, as most others didn't, her need to seek a moment's solitude on an evening when the rest of the Jeffersonian's employees had surrounded themselves with family and friends. She started only slightly when she felt his hands place her heavy cloak upon her shoulders. She even told herself that it was the silk lining that helped warm her so suddenly when his hands grazed her chin as he reached from behind to fasten the cloak's intricate, silver clasp at her throat. When he was finished, she expected him to step away. Maybe to stand beside her. Maybe to go back inside. Instead, he placed his hands on her shoulders and, with a gentle squeeze, leaned in to whisper, "Don't stay outside too long, Temperance. You're family's inside, and you'll be missed." Her breath caught as she tried to process what his comment meant, to think of a reply; but, the precious silence once again reigned. Moments later she felt him leave a soft kiss on her hair. Then, his hands were gone. The sounds of the party rang out once more before he closed the door behind him.

Temperance took another deep breath, but the warm spice of Booth's cologne lingered, and that kept her mind from settling back on the topics that had occupied it before he had joined her. Instead, new thoughts took their place. Fuzzy images of possible futures formed and dissolved before she could even focus upon them. So, she allowed the thoughts to come and go as they pleased. For once, she understood that she didn't need to answer all of her life's questions tonight.

Temperance wasn't sure just how long she continued to stand on the balcony, alone in her private, winter wonderland. However, when the chill of the night interrupted the flow of her reverie, and she realized that she was shivering, she took one last sweeping look across the snow-softened landscape. She then turned her head to glance through the edge-frosted glass of the doorway. The voices of those inside were silenced by the thick-glassed panes, but she could see her team just inside. Cam stood in a corner alcove speaking earnestly to Dr. Goodman and Deputy Director Cullen. Temperance briefly wondered what was so dire that it would pull the trio into the background instead of joining in the festivities around them. Then movement drew her attention, and she shifted her gaze to the rest of her team…her "family". They were standing near the refreshment table, laughing at Zack as he made a face at the obviously now-spiked punch. Angela's eyes sparkled, and she was oblivious to the entomologist that was sneaking up behind her, mistletoe held high. Booth was standing off to the side, but did not appear to be excluded. He was simply observing the exploits of the apparently tipsy team of Squints. His grin, which he was trying to hide behind his own cup of punch, grew wider as Angela seemed to tease Zack about something. Temperance couldn't stop her own amused smile as she watched Angela reach out with both hands to pinch Zack's flushed cheeks. However, she laughed outright as she watched Hodgins reach around Angela, waving the mistletoe in front of her eyes. Angela's smile turned mischievously calculating, before she pulled Zack in for a quick kiss on the lips. Hodgins instantly dropped the mistletoe, appearing shocked that his scheme had backfired so dismally. Booth, moving into the role of referee, placed a hand on the good doctor's arm before he could make a move toward the shell-shocked Zack. Then, as though he could sense her watching him, Booth looked directly toward her and gestured for her to come inside. So, still smiling, she carefully stepped over to the door and joined her family to celebrate the holidays.


End file.
